1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to candle-related novelties and, more specifically, to candle sculptures of objects with initially concealed related objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of patents disclose a free-standing form which reveals a concealed item within a candle, which can only be viewed after the candle has been consumed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,947 issued to Luken Jr., et al. discloses a candle, which, upon burning, forms a decorative, aesthetically pleasing free-standing shell having a filigree or lace-like pattern. This decorative candle is formed by processing the candle in accordance with the patent, including carefully selecting the dimensions of the wick, candle diameter, etc. The candle does not have a solid or non-flammable or non-meltable structure concealed within the wax which becomes exposed upon the burning of the wax. The candle disclosed consists of a fatty acid fuel composition, predominantly stearic acid and palmitic acid. To obtain the desired decorative effect, the ratio of the wick size of the candle diameter is maintained at 12 or 19 plies per inch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,640 issued to Pitchford discloses a fortune candle which contains a fire-proof, leak-proof container which houses a personalize message therein. The message may be a fortune, words of endearment, or a game token and/or a coupon redeemable for a prize. The prize container is initially hidden from the viewer. The candle is consumed until such time as the container or token is revealed. Alternatively, the candle can have a strip extending along the longitudinal axis of the candle which is gradually exposed as the candle burns. Additional portions of the message of the strip become readable as the candle burns. This patent discloses, therefore, either an embedded container or a flat strip which bears writing. However, the candle is a standard upright candle having a generally uniform circular cross section and the configuration of the candle has no bearing or relationship whatsoever to the shape or configuration of the embedded container or the strip on which writing has been provided.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,409 issued to Summers, a rigid core-wick is disclosed. However, the core is primarily provided for insuring dripless burning and for preventing the candle from bending in high ambient heat. The rigid core is also intended to prevent sagging of the candle during burning. However, the core itself is typically made of a higher melting material which, however, is ultimately likewise consumed and does not otherwise affect the burning characteristics of the candle. Once the candle has been consumed, the internal rigid core like in the patent to Pitchford, bears no physical configurational relationship with the external shape of the candle. In the disclosed patent, both the rigid core as well as the external candle configuration are both cylindrical and have no other functional or esthetic relationship.